new melody
by Bamonfeels
Summary: It's a Bamon story. hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys,**_

 _ **Iam a huge Bamon fan and this is my first fanfiction ever. So pleeeaasse be gentle...**_

 **A/N 2: Before you all start reading I just want all of you to know that English is not my native language, so please there may be...oh Iam sure there are grammatical mistakes in this. Please ignore them..**

 **I apologise to my mistakes in advance.**

 **TWIST: It sets after Bonnie had the vision where Katherine was kissing Mason, but instead of asking for her help then and there, Damon goes to her(assume that Stefan asked him to do that) after she finished her classes at school the next day..**

 **Iam done, you can start now.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

 **CH:1 [The start?]**

Bonnie Bennett

Is an average seventeen years old teenager...well not average anymore, given the fact that she is a witch . Her life was content, keyword being _was,_ before Salvatore brothers came in town _._ She would go to school then hangout with her friends at the grill or some other place and would come back to her normally empty home as her father have to go on business trips leaving her alone ,most of the times. But she was okay with that because she had her grams. But now with her grams gone ,by her own fault only, she had no one to turn for her witchy problems. It's like her world had suddenly turned upside down making her nauseous. A few months ago she only had to be worried about her grades, dating and dressing and now suddenly she had to be worried about how to save the world today or who is going to attack her and her friends or how she is going to avoid Damon today... yeah it's sorta crisis. Crazy right? But that's what Bonnie's life has become.

Mystic Falls is a small town everyone new everyone ,so if you ask someone about Bonnie Bennett they would say that she is a sweet girl, good natured and respect others. It's true, but every quality she possessed become non existent when it comes to a certain blue eyed asshole of a vampire with a 'devil may care' smirk. And with her luck she was standing right in front of him, no pun intended. She glared at the vampire blocking her from her blue hybrid.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at him and clutching the books to her chest already annoyed by his undead existence. His smirk widened a little more if possible.

"Where are your manners BonBon? Is it any way to greet people?" Damon asked sardonically tilting his head to the side knowing that he was getting on her nerves. He can't help it, it is his favourite time pass besides tormenting Stefan, of course.

"No, it's only reserved for you." She snapped at him before adding"and don't call me that"

"I always knew you had a special place for me in your heart." He said wiggling his eyebrows and pointing a finger in her direction as he looked down at her"and that nickname totally suits you ...Bonbon." He added rolling his eyes a little for a special measure.

"You wish." Bonnie scoffed at him. Her fingers already tingling with magic but she restrained. They are not friends but are allies granted reluctant, but didn't changed the fact , right?." I am asking you for the last time ,what. Do. You. Want. Damon." She said emphasising her every word. He sighed at her reluctance to participate in their daily banter.

"A favour" Damon said simply like it is the most obvious thing in the world and she should know it by now. Bonnie narrowed her dark green eyes at him suspiciously, brow knitting slightly.

"yeah, Not gonna happen" she said firmly before side stepping him but he blocked her again by stepping in between her and her car, she stopped abruptly clutching her books. "Damon" she warned and took a step back as she was standing too close to him for her liking.

"Tsk, tsk"Damon tisked shacking a long pale finger in front of her face as she huffed and looked away.

"Come on BonBon, you didn't even hear my reason" she glared at him before saying...

"Due to your lack of conscience...It's very difficult for me to be interested in your reasons." she huffed stomping her foot lightly and looked away from him. She looked so cute doing this he wanted to chuckle at her dramatics but refrained.

" oh please my conscience is as clear as a day" Damon said waving his hands in air and smirking at the irony of it. He folded his leather clad arms over his chest and watched her as she narrowed her pretty dark green eyes and pursed her lips. _Her eyes glow when she narrowed them._ Damon noticed .

"A clear conscience is usually a sign of a bad memory" Bonnie retorted smirking at her smartass remark. He chuckled at her reply ,That's the reason he loved their witty banter, it's refreshing. After he sobered, he shrugged before saying and stepped aside from between her and her car.

"Fine."

Bonnie looked at him like he had grown two heads suddenly. _Was it that easy?_

"Is that it? Fine?" She asked dubiously. He smirked internally, his plan is working.

"Yes" Damon said and shrugged again like it really doesn't matters. "I mean, sure it could be...oh I am sure it is a threat to town's people but it's okay, you know, who cares." he finished and waved at her signalling that he was _about_ to leave. He watched as her eyebrows scrunched thoughtfully, she pursed her full lips. He can practically see the wheels turning in her head. _It's up to me to protect Mystic Falls._ Bonnie nodded thoughtfully and stopped him ...well he hadn't made any attempt To move in the first place.

"Damon"

" Yes Bonnie, you want something?" He asked innocently taking his previous position. She can see a tiniest hint of smirk at the corner of his lips and she rolled her eyes at his tactics.

"what threat? " Bonnie asked cautiously raising her both the brows .

"I thought u weren't interested?' Damon asked raising an eyebrow at her knowing that he was pushing his luck with the witch. Still, he is Damon Salvatore after all.

"Don't play with me Damon" Bonnie snapped pointing a finger at him. " Get to the point"

"Fine. You are no fun." Damon shook his head and sighed and spoke in a business like manner" As we know that Mason Lockwood is involved with Katherine. So I want you to touch him again and tell me where Katherine is and what she wants." She blinked at him.

"My visions don't work like that" Bonnie said bewildered. Does he really think it's that easy? _He is impossible._

 _"_ How inconvenient" Damon said under his breath but Bonnie heard him none the less.

"So I am inconvenience right? So I suppose you don't need my help then" Bonnie said tilting her head like a bird, knowing very well that how much they needed her.

"Cute" Damon said and Bonnie made a face at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke." Okay tell me what is that thing you do with my brain cells every Tuesday?" Bonnie raised an curious eyebrow at him before answering.

"It's me giving u an aneurysm in which I pop your brain vessels repeatedly, but as you heal quickly I could do it over and over again...gladly" she finished with a smile gracing her features. He rolled his eyes at her obvious display of amusement.

"Is it vampire specific?" He asked curiously and took a step towards her, leaning down slightly. He has a plan in his mind.

"No" Bonnie said with shake of her head and shrugged." It can work on every supernatural being with healing ability...but what... no wait" she hold up her hand to stop him from speaking " you want me to hurt Mason. Don't you?"

"Yes genious ." Damon said sarcastically .

"No Damon i am not going to help you hurt Mason." Bonnie stated shifting the wait of the books lightly on her waist and looked in his eyes. Damon narrowed his eyes at her reluctance.

"Really Bonnie?you want to play morality police with me right now?" Damon shook his head at her stubborness" okay let me put it to you in other way. He is working with Katherine. And you know what that means...A. threat. To . Elena. So get your ass off of your high horses Bonnie nd do it." Emphasising his every point he knew she is going to agree now. Elena and Bonnie are practically sisters and Bonnie would do anything for Elena or vice versa.

Bonnie looked at him with annoyed expression already knowing that he was using "Elena card" and practically giving her her attention shifted to the crowed comming their way in rapid speed as she spoke but not meaning it.

"I hate you." He didn't know why this sounds so bitter to his ears when she had perfectly made it clear from day one that she hate his guts. _But she never spoke it out loud._ A small voice in his head said. That doesn't mean she Likes him. _But why do he care whether the self righteous, judgy witch likes him or not?_ He shook his head slightly to free from his stupid thoughts.

"I know" He said dryly and looked at Bonnie who was looking in the direction of the overzealous crowd of the students making their way towards them like a big herd of sheep. Bonnie unconsciously moved towards him. He Senced her discomfort, sometimes his hands have their own mind, before he knew it his hands were planted on her petite waist Making Bonnie to look at him sharply. He turned them around so that their places are switched. Now he has his back towards the crowd pushing past him and Bonnie was in between her prius and Damon. _Why would he do that? Why do he care?_ Their minds filled with the same thoughts as they gazed into each other eyes. Bonnie broke the moment by looking away. It was an unfamiliar territory for them no one wants to set foot in there first.

"Umm...thanks" Bonnie thanked him and looked down , causing him to do the same, at his hands still holding her waist. Damon cleared his throught and pulled his hands back towards his sides.

"It's got awkward very fast." He said awkwardly running his hand in his raven hair.

"You were telling me about your plan" Bonnie said cutting the awkward silence. He nodded and continued that how Mason is a threat. Bonnie nodded in understanding but he still hadn't done anything to harm anyone.

"Damon I still don't think it's a good idea to hurt Mason and kidnap him" Bonnie shook her head in negative.

"So are you going to wait for him to strike first?huh?" Damon snapped at her. Mason is a threat to them and Damon doesn't feel like dying for a couple of centuries more. _Why she is so stubborn? Can't she agree with him for once?_ She rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"No Damon, I am just saying that we can't just kidnap him. Wouldn't Tyler look for his uncle if he suddenly disappeared out of thin air without so much as a note?" Bonnie reasoned.

"I have done my research Bonnie." Damon smirked." Mason have this tendency to disappear without telling anyone. It can work in our favour."

"So you are telling me that no one would question his sudden disappearance?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yep" Damon said making a popping sound and gave a big nod with his head making his raven hair bounce. Bonnie sighed wanting to rub her forehead but her hands are occupied.

"But Damon..." Damon cut her off already knowing what she had to say.

"He is threat to all of us Bonnie, we are basically doing humanity a favour." Damon states like a universal truth causing Bonnie to chuckle. Damon looked at her in amusement and something akin to...pride? _Why would he feel pride? Is it because he made Bonnie smile? No it can't be._

Bonnie sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine. I will help."

"That's like my girl"Damon said with a wide grin on his face. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him again.

"I am not your girl Damon"Bonnie stated sternly glaring at him. he looked at her with something in his mesmerising blue eyes she can't put a finger on.

"Yet" she heard him say and like a breeze he was gone. Bonnie gaped at the empty space occupied by the vampire a couple of seconds ago in shock. _What was that?_ She shook her head balancing the books in one arm and opening her car door by other. She placed her books on passenger seat and got in the driver's . she sat there for a while resting her head on the stearing wheel before She drove off of the school all the while thinking about her interaction with Damon.

Damon didn't know why he said something like that. _Was he flirting with her?_ Maybe. He blamed it on the Bourbon he was consuming before he went to talk to Bonnie. He only want Elena as his girl, right? But...

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Let me know if you like it or not...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: Hey there,**

 **Thanks, for all the reviews , favs and alerts, it really means a lot to me.**

 **Well, New melody was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to add to it.**

 **A/N 2: Mason is dead. Katherine is locked in the tomb. Stefan is busy playing house with Elena. And, there is no Klaus...yet. bond between Caroline, Elena and Bonnie is strong as ever.**

 **I apologise for every mistake in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ch 2 [Cliff diving ]**

At the cliff...

Damon slowly crept behind a meditating Bonnie with the stealth, that he had mastered in his early years of vampirism. He slowly got onto his knees, balancing the upper part of his body by placing his Palms on the ground, his fingers just a few inches shy of Bonnie's hips. He held his breath and leaned down until his lips were just an inch away from the shell of her ear. He observed her breathing pattern, slightly mesmerized by her steady heart beat and then He shouted.

"Boo!" Bonnie's eyes shot opened in shock, a scream escaping her lips as she scrambled away from him. She breathed heavily , trying to calm down her racing heart and looked at the intruder, who was laughing his ass off. She had came here to meditate, with Katherine locked in the tomb, she thought she can finally relax a little. But unfortunately, she had forgot about a man child, trying his damnest to be set on fire by her.

"What the hell, Damon?" She asked, standing up and dusting her sweat pants. she glared at his laughing figure, rolling on the ground.

"You should've ...seen your ...face." He managed to get it out between his laughing. At first, he didn't planned on scaring Bonnie but, when he saw her near the cliff so focused on her meditation, he couldn't stop himself. And it was totally worth it.

" Very mature of you." Bonnie snapped at him, folding her arms under her chest. He looked up at her from his position on the ground before He composed himself and stood up, dusting the cuffs of his leather jacket and the base of his pants.

"Oh, stop pouting." He said looking at her pouted lips. "It was just a joke." She narrowed her eyes at him before stomping towards him.

"Joke? You scared the shit out of me." She accused. He folded his arms and leaned down slightly.

"But you have to admit it, it was funny." Damon said, trying to stifle his chuckles or he might end up burning into a crisp by the hands of an angry witch. The idea of setting him on fire sounds so tempting to her right now, that she had to clench her hands, trying to calm herself down.

"I am sorry, if I was too busy, trying to convince my heart to stay In the rib cage..." She said sarcastically. "..that I missed the fun part. But feel free to share." She finished with fake smile.

"It was funny when you..." Damon stopped and cleared his throat when he saw a mudering expression on her face, daring him to complete the sentence. Her silence full of unspoken threats. The one thing about women, that he had learned over the years is ' whenever an angry women say "do whatever you want". Do not do whatever you want'. So he rephrased it. " It was for your benefit only." Damon said feigning seriousness. An unexpected chuckle escaped her lips. He looked at her like is a gone case.

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie said, snorting. "Having heart attack on a cliff, can be very beneficial for me, right?."

"No. It was to keep you on your toes." He said like it was his only motive. She looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Katherine is locked in the tomb, that doesn't mean all the dangers are gone from the Mystic Falls. You can't afford to keep your guard down, like this " He said. It makes more sense to Bonnie when he put it like that. Damon was right, it could have been anyone with ill intentions, and she was not even close to being ready to defend herself. He can see her mulling over his words and smirked.

"Whatever" she said with a wave of her hand and he gave her a knowing smirk. She deliberately ignored it and asked with a raise of her eyebrows" What are you doing here, other than scaring innocent people to their deaths?" He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. He looked around, as he had not planned on anything when he set off for here. He looked towards the cliff, and knew what he have to do.

"Cliff diving" Damon said simply, removing his shoes and socks. She looked towards the cliff which was easily 20 meters high, and then at Damon like he has lost his mind. who in their right minds wants to jump off a cliff, having a vertical drop of 20 metres, down in the lake? Ofcourse, other than the people who had death wish.

"Are you crazy?"Bonnie asked incredulously. He shrugged his leather jacket off before droping it on the ground.

"No. It's got some serious kick." He said in a duh tone. He took off his T-shirt, dropping it over his leather jacket. His pants followed the suite. she cleared her throat and looked away, trying to erase the image of his perfectly chiseled chest. He has body of a greek god. He smirked, before walking towards her.

"Who in their right minds want to do that?" Bonnie asked, resisting a sudden urge to fan herself as he came close to her.

"Those with guts." Damon said in a challenging tone, looking towards the cliff a few feet away from them. "This is a dangerous sport, not for the people like you." Bonnie looked at him sharply. She looked at him offended. She knew he is saying things like this just to annoy her. And, she'd lying if she said it didn't work.

"I can do this,too." Bonnie said confidently. He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"You got scared to death, a few minutes ago when I yelled Boo into your ears." Damon reminded her, smirking.

"That was unexpected." She defended herself. He shook his head before saying.

"Excuses, excuses." He knew, he was riling her up." They can take you nowhere, sweetheart." He folded his arms over his chest and looked at her like he pitied her. She gritted her teeth.

"I was meditating at that time." She said trying to intimidate him. he looked amused.

"Perfect time for someone who wants to harm you." He said as a matter of fact. She narrowed her eyes.

"I was not ready." She emphasised. The one time you do something and no one let you live that down.

"But you have to be ready, if you are planning on doing it." Damon said, pointing towards the cliff. " one slip and you are gone." She gulped. But she have to prove him. She is not afraid, she can do this. "Leave it on me Bonnie, go home and sleep" he mocked her.

"I can do this." She said determinedly, looking directly in his eyes. That's another thing he admired about her, her determination. He nodded.

"Fine then, remove your clothes." Damon Said, pointing at her black t-top and grey sweatpants. She looked at him confused.

"Why do I have to get naked to jump off a cliff?" She asked, knitting her brows in question . He sighed.

"first,I didn't say naked."He pointed out and she rolled her eyes." Second, aren't you wearing your undies underneath?" He smirked when he saw blush creeping on her face. He made her blush...that's something new. She didn't said anything and removed her t-top revealing a blue sports bra. He just stood there dumbfounded, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. She has a perfect body with perfect curves. Bonnie bend down to remove her sweat pants, revealing her matching blue panty. She was aware of his burning gaze and even more aware of her blushing. She stood up leaving her t top and sweat pants in a pile on the ground.

"Stop staring, perv." Bonnie scoffed at him, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. He ran a hand through his raven hair before looking away.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked about cliff diving,trying to divert his mind.

"Yes" Bonnie said without a hint of hesitation.

"Okay" Damon said and held his hand out. Bonnie looked at his hand for a moment, inspecting it, before grabbing it. They walked towards the cliff and stopped at the edge. Bonnie's heart started to beat faster in her chest. Damon heard her racing heart and, knew she was scared. It became even more apparent when her breath started to come out in puffs. Why is she doing this to herself? Does God hate her? Does she hate herself? Does Damon want to kill her? Several questions ran through her mind as she keep looking down the cliff.

Damon can see how afraid she was, so he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and Her breath hitched. She was already having a hard time in breathing and now this. Damn him and his perfect body.

"I am not going to let you hurt, Bonnie"He promised her, rubbing small circles on her back. She felt herself calm down.

"If I died today, I am going to haunt you forever." She gave him a light hearted threat, and he chuckled.

"No, Bonnie you are not going to die." He stated. Bonnie looked up at him, hearing sincerity in his voice. She thought ,when they became ...this? When did their paradigm changed?

"Careful Damon, or I might start thinking, you actually care." Damon smiled down at her before saying.

"We wouldn't want that." She smirked and rested her head back on his chest.

"Now, I am going to jump, holding you. Okay?" He said and felt her nod against his chest."on the count of 3."

"1...2, take a deep breath and hold it." Damon instructed. Bonnie did as she was told. She shut her eyes tightly and hid herself against his muscular chest, holding him tightly. "3" He jump off the cliff, colliding head first with the surface of water, shielding her body with his, all the while holding Bonnie tightly in his arms. He swam both of them towards the surface, and let go of Bonnie once they were floating on the surface of water.

Bonnie coughed, and looked around. She made it, alive.

"Wow" she breathed and looked towards Damon, eyes twinkling.

"I told you." He sassed. She nodded, touching her wet curls.

"Umm...thanks...you know. " Bonnie thanked him, because she was sure, she'd have broken her neck at the impact, if she had done it alone. He knew she was thanking him for holding her. He nodded before he said enthusiastically.

"Let's go for sky diving tomorrow." He said like it was the most sensible thing to do after a cliff diving. She chuckled.

"Oh..no. I have my fill..for now." Bonnie said looking at him. He pouted. Bonnie shook her head and smiled looking around, they were surrounded by bushes, small and big trees but no exit. He watched her, surveying the area. they stayed like this for a while.

"It's fun and all..." Bonnie started, looking at him." But how do you plan on getting us out of here?" A smirk crept across his lips.

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Let me know if you like it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1: Thanks for all the response.**

 **A/N2: Bold lines-Damon on the phone.**

 **I apologise for any mistake in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ch3: [Drunk Dial]**

 **At 3:00 a.m. ...**

Why is this happening to her? What she had done to deserve _this?_ She might have back bitched about Elena a few times, or cheated a little in her history test, or given Damon aneurysms just for fun...but She still don't deserve to be disturbed at these delicate hours in the morning. She groaned, burying her head under her fluffy pillow as the ringtone of her phone continued to assault her ears.

Bonnie painfully cracked her eyes open, glancing at the alarm clock on her night stand, it shows 3:00 am, she cursed. She grabbed her phone from the night stand and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello" her voice groggy from sleeping, wondering where is she going to hide the body after killing whoever called her.

 _ **"Are you asleep?"**_ She heard Damon ask from the other side of the line. She screwed her eyes shut. That's what she needed at 3 in the morning. Great...just great.

"No, I am waiting for Edward Cullen to show up on my window." She snapped at Damon. He didn't said anything for a while and when she was about to hang up, she heard him speak.

 _ **"Are you seeing him?"**_ She can clearly hear seriousness in his voice, she rolled her eyes.

"You are drunk?" She questioned but it came out more like a statement. A sigh escaped her lips. Lockwood property would be better for hiding his dead _dead body ,_ she guessed.

" _ **Am I?"**_ She heard him question and frowned. He is drunk...beyond Drunk. _ **"Let me think.."**_

Bonnie didn't wait for him to answer and hung up. She sighed, placing her phone back on the night stand and closing her eyes. It's been a week since , they went for cliff diving. Their dynamic has changed...drastically. He is more flirty than usual and sometimes she flirts back. And if you ask her...this is not at all normal between them.

5 minutes later...

 _Ring, Ring.._

She cursed, punching her pillow and forced her hand to pick up her phone.

"What now?" She asked frustratingly.

 _ **"I wanted to tell you that..."**_ She can tell by hearing his voice that he was thinking something, hard. _ **"I guess, you are right...I am a little drunk."**_ Her mouth set in a thin line. He disturbed her again, just to tell her, what probably everybody around him knows, that he is drunk? She can't believe it.

"Do you think, it's funny?" Bonnie asked. If only she could grab him through the phone and choke him to death, she'd do it with a wide smile on her face.

 _ **"A little ."**_ Damon said in a sing song voice.

"Look Damon, I am going to hang up now." Bonnie said tiredly ,rubbing her eyes. She has school tomorrow for godsake. "And after I hang up...you are going to call Stefan, okay?" She said slowly.

 _ **"But-"**_ she didn't gave Damon a chance to speak.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" She asked her voice held authority.

 _ **"Call Stefan"**_ She can practically imagine him pouting. A small smile formed on her lips. _He is such a child._

"Good boy. .now bye." She hung up and kept looking at her phone for solid 3 minutes, in case he decided to call her again. She placed her phone back on the night stand and closed her eyes.

15 minutes later...

 _Ring, Ring..._

The first thought that ran through her mind was that ,she is going to kill him and made sure he suffers. She griped her phone tightly.

"What the fuck is your problem, Damon?" She growled at him through the phone.

 _ **"You have a dirty mouth ,Bon."**_ She heard Damon let out a surprised gasp. _ **" Now, I have to wash your tongue with a soap."**_ She stared at her phone before placing it back on her ear.

"What do you want?" She asked, carefully leaving every curse word out, that were running through her mind.

 _ **"I called Stefan."**_ She heard him and can tell he was frowning.

"Sooo...what did he say?" Bonnie asked when he didn't answered right away.

" _ **He asked me to leave him a message and said that he will call me later."**_ Bonnie frowned in confusion before she figured out what this meant. It's a voice mail. She hear him ask." _ **why would he do that to me?"**_ At this she can't help but roll her eyes.

"It was a voice mail, stupid." She said, annoyed by this drunken Damon. He was quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

" _ **Are you a voice mail too?"**_ She heard him, his voice low. She griped her phone tighter, her fingers hurting.

"No, Damon. I am not a voice mail." She stated through clenched teeth. She resisted the dire urge to bang her head against the wall.

" _ **That's good."**_ _She_ can hear him nod. She sighed, forcing her tired body to sit.

"Where are you?" She asked reluctantly, caressing her duvet. She loved her bed, she'd hate to leave it alone like this, but she have to do it. Who knows, what he might do in his drunken state?

 _ **"I don't know. "**_ She heard shuffling at the other side of the line, before he spoke. " _ **Everyone is looking at me "**_ He said it like it was the first time he noticed that. "... _ **and there is a man in front of me with a nametag 'Max'. "**_ Bonnie figured out he is at the bar , as she remembered the bartender named Max from that bar. _**" and I think he wants to kill me."**_ She heard him whisper. She closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath or she might end up burning her house or worst, breaking her beloved phone.

"Fine. Stay there. I am coming to get you." Bonnie said, climbing out of her bed.

" _ **Hmm...hnmm"**_ he hung up. She looked at the phone before shaking her head and pulling a hoodie over her night t-shirt. She walked towards her bedroom door, putting her phone in the pocket of her hoodie. She padded down the stairs and grabbed her car keys from the key holder. She opened the front door and let out a girlie shriek, almost dropping her keys.

"Oh my god." Bonnie gasped, placing a hand on her chest to calm down her racing heart. She glared at Damon's smirking figure standing outside of her front door. She can tell he was not at all drunk and it pissed her off.

"Well, here I am...what are your other two wishes?" Damon asked, leaning against the door frame. Bonnie gave him an aneurysm, until he was on his kness, grabbing his head. She came outside, closing the door behind her and glared down at his recovering form.

"My other wish is to slowly tear you apart piece by piece .." Bonnie started angrily as he got on his feet with the support of the wall and looked at her with his half lidded eyes. "...nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that you brain shuts it off and you die..." Damon looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked and continued. "And my last wish is to resurrect you...and do it all over again." He had to blink to clear the horrific image.

"You are ...very creative." Damon said, impressed by her. He wanted to say 'creepy' instead of creative. What if she wants her wishes to come true, after hearing that? So he decided to go with creative. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Learned from the best." She spat. He winced, knowing he has pushed her a little too much. "I thought you were drunk?"

"I was." Damon stated the fact "but then you said you are coming to get me...so I decided to save you the trip." And she mentally slapped her forehead for being so naïve. He is vampire, he can get sober anytime he want.

"How generous of you." She gave him a fake smile before her expressions changed. "Why would you call me?" Bonnie asked annoyed at him and at her stupidity. Damon looked down at her and she looked beautiful in the moon light.

"I wanted to talk to you." He stated another fact, without a hint of regret. Her lips set in a thin line.

"I want to punch every stupid person, who drunk dial their contacts." Bonnie said through the clenched teeth. "But do you see me punching you?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Because, you have already witchy migrained me?" Another fact. Bonnie glared daggers at him before turning around to get inside her house. Damon anticipated her move and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. She gasped, her hands were planted on his chest and he was holding her petite waist,smiling and looking down at her. Bonnie struggled to get free, but he only tightened his grip.

"I am sorry." Damon geneuinly apologised, causing Bonnie to look at him in surprised. He is Damon 'I don't apologise' Salvatore and he is apologising to her? " I shouldn't have called you at this time. I apologise for disturbing your beauty sleep." Bonnie continued to look at him, trying to find any crack in his serious demeanor, but find none.

"Fine. Now let go off me." She said. she had already stopped her struggles after realising they were in vain. He smiled at her, he is doing that a lot around her, he noticed.

"Okay." He said playing with the end of her tresses, that reaches at the small of her back." But first answer this." Bonnie frowned at him.

"What?" She asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Why do you like Edward Cullen?" Damon asked like it physically hurting him. She looked at Damon like he had suddenly grown two heads, before chuckling. He looked down at her in amusement.

"Because...He sparkles." She said the first think that came in her mind. He looked at her incredulously.

"That's the second dumbest thing, I've ever heard." He said dramatically with a shake of his head, his raven curls swaying from side to side.

"And what was the first one?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes at him.

"First one was ,When you asked me to let go off you." Damon said without thinking, before realising what this means. Their eyes widened and he let go off her.

"What do you mean?" She asks frowning. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around.

"Nothing" He said and disappeared into the night, leaving Bonnie alone on her porch with her thoughts. She ordered her mind not to think about it anymore and got inside her house.

Funny...when they thought it can't get anymore abnormal between them, it suddenly does.

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Let me know what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ch4:[Blink]**

Awkwardness and Avoidance.

These two things go hand in hand. They are like BFFs. If one of them decided to make things difficult between two individuals then the other will surely follow the lead. That's what happening between Bonnie and Damon. First, it had been awkward between them, after that Bonnie started to avoid him a little. He can't just go around saying things like that to her and hope it won't be awkward afterwards.

 _ **At the cafe...**_

"Glares can't kill, Damon." Stefan spoke amusement clear in his voice. Stefan was gazing in Elena's doe Brown eyes and she was looking in his forest green eyes like she can see his soul. He was sitting across from Elena and between Caroline and Damon.

"I wish they did." Damon grumbled as he kept glaring at Bonnie standing a couple of tables away from them, talking to a blonde boy who has an annoying habit ...breathing, looking all cozy. And Damon didn't liked it a bit. It's like he never had said anything weird and out of his character a week ago, when he was drunk. Why he said it? ...He has no idea, what had gotten into him at that moment to say something like that. She was avoiding him and he was letting her until now, when she decided to flirt with that punk in front of him. _Why do he care?_ This thought ran through his mind and he ignored it like all the other times.

Caroline snorted at him. " Then you would be dead by now." Caroline pointed out. " Just a fading memory." Caroline sighed, looking all dreamy, like she was already picturing him dead. Damon gave her a dry look and she shrugged. Stefan and Elena chuckled but didn't broke the eye contact. They were playing 'blink the eye' game, whoever blinked first, looses. Caroline suggested the game and it kind of worked in their favor as they were never going to get tired by looking at each other.

"Any ideas, Damon?"Elena asked, placing her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed. Oh...how much she wanted to kiss Stefan right now and tell him how much she love him. Damon glanced at her briefly. He was not even getting affected by how both of them were making moon eyes at each other instead, he was affecting by Bonnie talking to some impotent guy? Yeah, he was wondering what everyone present at the table were wondering that... without a doubt, he was screwed.

"I have a million ideas right now..." Damon said, resuming his one sided pissing contest with that 'waste of space' Bonnie was talking to. "...and all of them point towards a certain death." Stefan and Elena blinked at the same time, turning to look at Damon sharply, game all forgotten.

"What?" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

"Both of you loose guys." Caroline said in a bored tone, checking her nails. Not at all bothered by what Damon said, she knew he was not going to do anything that would promote him on top of Bonnie's hate list, if he wasn't already on the top of it.

"You can't do that." Stefan argued. Damon raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Yeah, Bonnie would not be approved of this." Elena intervened, thinking this might work. Damon looked down at the table briefly.

"I don't care" Damon said like he was trying to make himself believe at that more than them. Stefan and Elena exchanged glances before both of them looked at Caroline, who was still busy thinking whether she should take a manicure or not. Caroline looked up at them when she felt their gazes, and rolled her eyes, knowing they wanted her to do something. She averted her gaze towards center of Damon's attention and knew what she had to do.

"Oh, look he is holding Bonnie's hand." Caroline said with fake enthusiasm still looking at Bonnie and the guy from her class. Damon's head snapped up, a growl escaping his lips as he turned to look at Bonnie sharply. He frowned as Bonnie and that guy were still standing a good two feet away from each other. He looked at Caroline who had a smug look on her face, which did nothing good for his already fowl mood.

"And he don't care." Stefan mocked him, amused by how his brother was reacting. Elena and Caroline chuckled before shaking their heads. Damon narrowed his eyes at all of them before he stood up, placing his hands on the table, giving them a deathly glare. All three of them fell silent and watched with so much interest, as Damon made his way towards Bonnie.

He stopped beside Bonnie and snaked his hand around her waist, never taking his eyes off of the guy. Bonnie jumped a little in surprise as she looked at her side only to find...Damon. she looked down at his hand holding her waist and felt little butterflies in her stomach which she promptly ignored. She narrowed her eyes at his hand holding her waist and his hand started to burn. She saw his fingers flinching but he never took his hand off of her. She frowned and stopped her assault.

"Are you with him?" David asked, looking at Bonnie then at the guy standing beside her who was holding her waist. Bonnie looked up at him but before she could say anything Damon spoke.

"Yes, she is." Damon said with a confidence. He could feel her heated glare at the side of his face but didn't dare to turn and look at her. Bonnie looked back at David, who was in the same class as hers. David is a good looking guy but honestly, He was boring the hell out of her, talking about chemistry in the middle of a café ? Who does that? she was being polite by pretending to be interested in whatever he was saying.

So she decided to play along with Damon. She knew it wasn't a good idea after what he had said to her a week ago. But, he could be joking or trying to mess with her head, which is working by the way. She wondered ,what if he meant what he said? What would she do then?

"What if you get bored?" David asked, smiling and looking at Bonnie. _Seriously?_ Bonnie thought. Just a while ago, David was telling her about what happens when caffeine goes into our body and now he wants to flirt? Is this because Damon is here? _Guys_ she thought and rolled her eyes. Damon narrowed his eyes at David, tempted to break his neck but refrained.

"If I get bored, I'll let you know." Bonnie said smirking. She felt Damon's grip tightened on her waist. David smiled before bidding her goodbye and walking out of the cafe. Bonnie shrugged Damon's hand off of her and turned around to face him, folding her arms under her chest.

"Even if you get bored, you are not letting him know." Damon said sternly, pointing towards the way David went. She narrowed her eyes before a smirk crept across her lips causing Damon to frown.

"You're jealous." Bonnie stated, looking all smug. She can tell he was jealous...does that mean he was not joking last week? The thought didn't bothered her as much as she thought it would.

"Pfft, I don't get jealous." Damon said dryly. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him before making her way towards Elena, Caroline and Stefan, who were looking thoroughly entertained.

"Tell this to yourself." Bonnie said over her shoulder as she took her seat across from Damon's and between Caroline and Elena. Damon didn't said anything just looked away as he sat down on his seat.

"So.. who won?" Bonnie asked as she folded her hands on the table, looking at them.

"Both of them lost the game" Caroline said, waving her hands between Elena and Stefan. Bonnie raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"It was lame anyway." Bonnie stated, shaking her head slightly. Damon looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, because you'd loose." Damon said , leaning back on his chair and folding his arms over his chest. Caroline, Stefan and Elena exchanged knowing looks.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes at him and slightly leaning towards him.

"You think the game is lame...because you can't win this game." Damon said smugly before leaning towards Bonnie." If I were the opponent." He finished and leaned back, looking satisfied.

"Show him, Bon, you can win." Elena chirped, patting Bonnie's back.

"Fine. Bring it on." Bonnie said determinedly, raising her chin while Caroline clapped. Stefan looked at his brother trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Okayyy..then" Damon said as he sat a little straight." Be ready to loose Bennett."

"We will see."

"Start." Caroline commanded. Both supernatural looked into each other's eyes.

Bonnie looked him in the eye. She was glaring for the first couple of seconds before she started noticing his eyes. They were a rare shade of blue and also has specks of silver swirling in them. She had never noticed that before. They were eyes had seen so much in 170 years, good and bad,...how could they still be so beautiful? She felt at peace as she kept gazing into his eyes. Her eyes started to sting but she refused to blink, not because she would loose the game but because she won't get another chance to look at him like that and, that thought terrified her.

He gazed into her green eyes. He had noticed them many times before and, they were beautiful. It's like she can see inside of him. Her eyelashes were long and thick. His gaze traveled down at the delicate slant of her nose then down to her full lips, and he switched his gaze back at her eyes before any inappropriate thought invaded his mind. Her eyes were full of life as she gazed at him. He felt like he was falling in them and it felt good ...but also dangerous who knows how far he would fall.

Damon noticed tears in her eyes and knew her eyes are started to sting and she was not going to give up. _Stubborn_ He thought and smirked internally. He blinked,loosing the game,knowing her eyes are hurting. Caroline squealed and Elena and Stefan gave Bonnie a high five. Bonnie looked at him with a calculating expression before smiling at her victory. He smiled too, giving her a thumbs up. She grinned at him. She knew, he did it on purpose when he noticed that her eyes started to sting. It had been a good day for all of them, full of realizations.

Maybe, she was the one who lost that day? falling for a vampire is hard for her but...Bonnie can see now, that the possibilities are not so far fetched.

 **Thanks for all the reviews...**

 **I hope you all like it :)**


End file.
